I Gotta Good Feeling Part 1
I Gotta Good Feeling is the 2nd episode of season 13 and the 2nd episode of overall |} |} 'Summary' Fiona Coyne looks for a adventure. When Jake Martin gets his buisness robbed him and Jenna Middleton suspect it`s Mark Fitzgerald. Conner suspects something is going on with tori and get`s suspicious at Josh Nash. 'Main Plot' Fiona is watching TV when she gets a call from Holly J Holly J.: '''Hey Fi hows life '''Fiona: Awful Imogen and Eli moved to California i need friends and a new boyfriend Holly J.: '''Aww babe im sorry but maybe you can find friends at The Dot '''Fiona: '''yea mabye i gotta go '''The theme song plays 'Sub Plot' Tori and Josh are on a date at the Dot when connor walks bye then he walks in Conner: '''Tori r u cheating on me '''Tori: i was gonna tell you but i like you not him im sorry i did this to you Conner gets up and is about to punch josh when tori say stop lets just go and i`ll never see him again Conner: '''ok But josh you better stay away from her '''Josh: '''i will, im so sorry '''Tori and Conner leave and go to talk outside Tori: '''im so sorry please dont leave me '''Conner: '''i wont leave you i belive you about this '''Tori: '''Thanks so much for understanding conner (she is really telling the truth) '''Third Plot (Jake is upset, and hits the wall. Jenna rushes over towards him) Jenna: '''Jakey Baby! What are you doing! '''Jake: I knew we shouldn't have gone on that triple date! I can't believe this happened! Jenna: I'm sorry everything didn't go as planned. If Fitz never showed up, that fight wouldn't have happened. And if the fight never happened, then our date would have been ten times better! Jake: No, it wasn't because of what happened at the date. Jenna: Then what happened? Why are you so mad? Jake: The store was robbed. No money, no wood! I might as well go out of business. Jenna: JAKE! Why would you do that? This is your dream job right here! Jake: It costs me money to make the wood, and since I have no money, i would have to use my own money. I'm going to be broke Jenna! Jenna: Then lets solve the mystery. Who would want to steal money and wood from a wood shop. Jake: '''I remember when me and Clare use to date, she said Fitz became broke, and was homeless! He must have took the money and the wood after the whole fight to get revenge on us! '''Jenna: I see why he would need money, but wood? Jake: '''To start a fire! '''Jenna: Sounds good, but where could we find him Jake: 'I may know a place. Come on, lets go! ''(Jake grabs Jennas hand, and leaves his wood shop) '''Fourth Plot There is a knock on the Torres`s door. Audra Torres: '''adam can u get the door '''Adam: OK Adam Opens the door Christian Torres: '''Hi r u adam '''Adam: Hi r u christian Christian:' '''yea' hi brother '''Adam hugs christian and christian 'hugs back ' Adam: '''Mom, Drew geuss what Christian is here '''Audra Torres: '''Oh my god he`s here '''Christian: '''Yea im here Hi Mom '''Audra: '''Hi son '''Adam: '''wheres drew '''Drew: Hey im here hey christian im going in my room dont follow Audra: wait now that christian is here whats that thing you wanted to tell us Drew: i`ll tell you at dinner Christian: where`s my room Adam: '''You share with me is that alright '''Christian: there`s only two of us in a room Yes im used to 6 or like 9 Audra: well you have a family now ur one of us now Adam: so your name is what now Christian: 'Christian Torres 'Main Plot Fiona is at the dot when she sees a really cute boy Fiona: '''hi whats ur name '''Stranger: '''Hi i`m nick, nick santos '''Fiona: '''hi i`m fiona did you go to degrassi '''Nick: '''yea but i was only there until the 2nd semester of 11 grade '''Fiona: i started that semster Nick: thats funny do u wanna sit down and have a bite Fiona: '''Sure '''Fiona: hey Peter can we get some service hear Peter: same Fiona Fiona: '''same peter '''Nick: do u guys have something together Fiona: were just old friends Peter: hey do u wanna go to litttle miss stakes Fiona: sure one sec, sorry Nick i gotta go Peter: come on lets go cutie Fiona: okay Cutie Peter: Fitz, your in charge for now! (They both smile at each oher and head towords little miss stakes) 'Third Plot' (Jake and Jenna walk into the Dot, and find Fitz their) Jake: I new it, he was here! Jenna: Then what are we waiting for, lets give it to him! (Jake rushes over towards the counter, where Fitz is. Jenna follows) Jake: Okay Fitz, wheres my money? And my wood? Fitz: What are you talking about? I don't have money, or wood. Jenna: '''Stop lying! We know you snuck into the shop, and took the stuff while we were on our date! '''Fitz: Why do you think I took it? Jake: Well..... you fought me, Eli, and Adam at Little Miss Steaks last night, Jenna: And you robbed Jake's Wood Supplies as revenge on us, and so you had wood for a fire! Fitz: I don't know what you are talking about? I have changed. I became a devoted Christain, and christains don't do things like that. The only reason why I fought you guys was because anger got out of me after Adam punched me. I would never steal anything like that! Jake: He's right! I forgot that he changed after he was expelled from Degrassi! Thanks anyways Fitz (Jake and Jenna leave the Dot, and get into his truck) Jenna: So we're dealing with a real criminal! What are we going to do! Jake: Do what most people do! Call the cops, and start investigating! (Jake grabs the phone, and starts dialing numbers. The scene ends) 'Main Plot' Fiona and Peter are making out at the dot when mia walks in Mia: '''Peter, Fiona '''Peter: Mia what are you doing hear Mia: i came back for Issabella`s high school year i want her to be at Degrassi. Fiona: r u 2 still dating im srry i thought you guys broke up im sorry i gotta go Peter:' '''no were not dating i like you fiona not her ok sweetie '''Fiona:' thank God i thought i did something wrong again in my life but i love you sweetie Peter: 'I love you too. 'Fourth Plot Audra: '''Dinner '''Christian: '''do u have enough for all of us or is it like the orphans home '''Audra: '''we always have enough for everyone '''Christian: '''i love it here '''Adam: now i feel grateful for what i have and i dont care if im transgender Audra: '''drew come down it`s dinner time '''Drew: ok Audra: come tell us that big news you were gonna tell us Drew: lets start eating first: Christian: '''can i say grace '''Audra: '''well thats a lovely idea '''Christian: i am thankful for this lovely food and for this nice family to bring me here today. Everyone: '''Amen '''Everyone starts eating. When everyone is almost done Audra say`s whats the big news Drew: 'Bianca`s pregnet and i`m the dad 'Trivia This is the first appearance of ''' *Jake`s Wood Suplies *Christian Torres *Fiona Coyne *Peter Stone *Tori Santamaria *Josh Nash *Conner Deslauriers *Holly J. Sinclair Seen on video chat''' *Mia Jones